


Absence and Fondness

by nagemeikenu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining, Pining Remus Lupin, Short & Sweet, angsty fluff, far away but close to the heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagemeikenu/pseuds/nagemeikenu
Summary: Remus is pining for his boyfriend during the summer. He's in Wales and Sirius is with the Potters. Sad but very sweet because this is Remus John Lupin. He is a sweet sad boi who needs an abundance of hugs. Very short.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Absence and Fondness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jennandblitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/gifts).



> SO this is what I came up with for Jennandblitz's birthday because I love her and she wanted some pining wolfstar. Happy birthday! I hope you like it!

Muggle music poured into the air. It wasn’t Remus’ usual taste, but he was missing his boyfriend. Since he couldn’t be with him, he listened to his boyfriend’s favorite Bowie songs. Though he was trying to write a letter, he kept getting caught up in the song and scribbling bits of the lyrics instead. In the end, he’d ended up simply writing  _ ‘I miss you’ _ after the lyrics and signed it. He sealed it, sent it off with the owl called Gwyndolyn, and let the song finish. Once it had, Remus sighed sadly and wished he wasn’t whittling the summer away until he was off to the Potters’. It wasn’t fair to his family, really, but he would so rather be at the Potters’. Wormtail was already there, and Remus wasn’t due until after the next full moon. He had refused James’ offers to house him through it, knowing it was far too much trouble to put on Mr. and Mrs. Potter. They would have to find a safe, contained-ish area for him to transform, not to mention caring for him for the days leading up to and after the transformation. Remus sighed. He was far too much trouble in general, and had gotten so unbelievably lucky it was best not to push it. After all, he’d been offered an education, made truer friends than he could have ever hoped, including ones who discovered his darkest secret and stuck around anyway. He’d even fallen in love, and had it returned. Somehow, somehow, he’d gotten so bloody lucky in life.

How on earth could he ask for more?

How could he not? What he had was addicting. He craved Sirius’ touch, the soft caresses through his hair and gentle kisses everywhere. Even just walking around the Potter estate seemed so infinitely better than sulking here (because the Potters  _ had _ an estate, which was startling. James was far too normal for someone who’d grown up that rich). The gardens were lovely, and last summer holiday, Remus and Sirius had simply laid on the green, near the orchard (because the Potters  _ had a bloody orchard _ ) and talked all afternoon. Well. Part of the afternoon. He flushed thinking about the other parts of the afternoon. It had happened once, so reason followed that it could happen again. He looked out into the rain, thinking of the sun-drenched afternoon that smelled of fruit and Sirius.

He didn’t notice that he was smiling and crying at the same time.


End file.
